


Not Just A River In Egypt

by tashamiller2k



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Advice, F/F, Kara's disguise works sort of, Mentions of Maggie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashamiller2k/pseuds/tashamiller2k
Summary: Kara has been sleeping with Lena but wants to actually be dating her. The problem is she's been sleeping with Supergirl. What happens when Kara comes clean about her feelings and her identity?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was initially going down the route that somehow Kara’s disguise works, but it looks like the show is taking the route that, at least to those close to Kara, it’s obvious. But I’ve still taken that it still works on Lena because it makes for some angst when I write a fic about her being confronted with it.  
> This also spiraled from an idea of Kara confessing her interest in Lena to Alex, with a twist.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my lovely girlfriend who is putting up with my slightly bizarre Supercorp obsession and has been beta reading (and hopefully helping me improve my grammar).
> 
> Honestly on the show I’m in love with Sanvers and maybe one day I’ll write her some Sanvers fic. But I think I’m drawn to writing Supercorp fic because I’m actually pretty happy with canon Sanvers.

 

Alex settled down onto the sofa next to Kara as the blonde shifted and fidgeted. She waited a few beats watching her sister and waiting to see if she’d start the conversation. After all, Kara had asked Alex to come over to talk.

 

“Want to order Chinese?” Kara asked, reaching for her phone and turning it in her hand.

 

“Maybe later. I thought you wanted to talk,”  Alex said: she wasn’t going to let Kara out of this; something was obviously weighing on her sister and had been for some time. Kara had been nervous and jittery a lot lately. Alex had also watched the way Kara tripped over her words around her new friend Lena: Alex had been expecting this to come up eventually.

 

“Yes, I guess I did,” Kara said, turning her phone over in her hand again before  setting it back on the coffee table. turning to Alex, she took a deep breath.

 

“I’ve got feelings for someone,”  Kara said, the words rushing out,  then she sat back and watched. Alex smiled softly at her but didn’t speak: she was  patiently waiting for the rest and it only took a moment for Kara to continue, saying, “For a girl, well, a woman.” Kara watched for a reaction and Alex just nodded slightly. Kara took another deep breath then whispered, “I have a thing for Lena.”

 

“I thought as much,” Alex said, grinning. Kara pouted at her and Alex felt bad about stealing the thunder of the moment but continued, “You turn into this nervous wreck around her, but in that subtle way people don’t always notice beyond normal awkward Kara.”  Alex smiled and pulled Kara into a hug. 

 

“And the liking girls isn’t new,” Alex added, “I know the whole Super thing has made your love life tough and we don’t often talk about it,” Alex pulled back from the hug to hold eye contact with Kara before continuing, “I know you’ve spoken about crushes before, but we never really talked too much about the girls. Certainly not since I figured myself out,” Alex gestured vaguely. She wasn’t sure if Kara even remembered some of those conversations, but they had plagued Alex as she’d been figuring out her own identity. 

 

“I honestly don’t know what cooled so suddenly with James,” Alex said, “But I thought he was going to be a good match. He knew about Superman and your powers and could be there and accept you,” Alex took a deep breath. She didn’t  think it was a great idea if Kara told more people about her being Supergirl, but she knew it was best for her sister.  “I know this is a secret that made dating so hard for you before. So I think you need to tell Lena about the Supergirl thing if you’re going to pursue her.” 

 

Kara blushed deeply, her cheeks burning as she replied, “That means a lot to me, that you’re okay with me telling her. I’m just not sure how to approach all this, to confess everything?” Kara squeezed Alex’s hand lightly for support.

 

“Just tell her how you feel first, you can figure out the rest. You deserve to be happy, Kara, and honestly, I’m not sure I trust her, but if you do then it’s your secret to tell.” Alex smiled at her sister, sure J’onn would make them fill out some forms, but it was still Kara’s choice.

 

Kara nodded, but she drew her hand back and continued to fidget. Alex quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, “There’s more you’re not telling me?”

 

“I’m already sleeping her with her,” Kara blurted out. 

 

Alex groaned, “Kara, how did you even manage that?” Of course, Kara had made it complicated. Kara shrugged in answer so Alex continued, “So now you’re worried about how to go from sex to actually dating her?” Kara nodded vigorously. “Just tell her how you feel, Kara. I know you’re scared of losing what you have, but it’s better than not knowing,” Alex laughed softly, “I think that was the advice you gave me with Maggie, to ‘go get the girl’.”

 

“Right, yes,” Kara said, nodding, and took another breath, “One more thing though, she’s been sleeping with Supergirl.”  Kara closed her eyes and heard Alex sigh,  Alex’s arms wrapped around her.

 

“Oh Kara, did you try and make this as complicated as possible,”  Alex laughed, “Just tell her, tell her everything. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure everything out eventually.”

 

***

 

Kara’s first attempt to talk to Lena didn’t go very well: arriving at Lena’s apartment as Supergirl had led to other distractions. Lena hadn’t wanted to talk when Kara tried. Every time she tried to talk about their relationship, Lena would quickly change the subject. Kara realised Lena was avoiding conversation purposefully. At first, Lena had simply tried to deflect the topic.

 

Kara had tried to start the conversation when she arrived, saying, “Lena, I think we need to talk.”

 

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Lena asked as she topped up her own glass. Avoiding the question. 

 

“No, It’s okay, I’m sorry, maybe I should leave,” Kara said, starting to move towards the balcony. Lena moved closer, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist before she could move away. Then she started to nip at a sensitive spot on Kara’s neck and Kara knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere. Lena pulled her into a demanding kiss before pulling away.

 

“I don’t think you want to leave just yet,” Lena said as she trailed a finger over the S on Kara’s chest and smirked. Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s: she wasn’t wrong at all.

 

Kara effortlessly lifted Lena and carried her to the bedroom. It was obvious they weren’t going to talk so she fell back into the same pattern of her previous visits. Clothes were discarded along the way and Kara dropped Lena onto the bed. 

 

Kara looked down at Lena, now in only her matching black lace underwear, Kara didn’t want to lose this. The way Lena looked up at her, the way her eyes darkened, her fingers already curled into the sheets. Kara’s fingers trailed up Lena’s thigh slowly, teasing her by taking it slow. She loved to watch Lena move below her, the way her hips would jerk towards Kara’s fingers as they moved closer to where Lena wanted her. The moan of frustration when Kara would only ghost her fingers across her clit before moving further up, trailing over Lean’s hips and stomach before slipping back down again.

 

Kara thought ‘ _ One last time _ ’ as her fingers pressed between Lena’s legs and she felt already damp underwear. ‘ _ I’ll talk to her as Kara tomorrow, _ ’ Kara decided as she teased Lena’s clit through the fabric. Lena let out a low moan as Kara applied more pressure. ‘ _ Tomorrow, _ ’ she reminded herself.

 

She pulled her fingers back and quickly removed the last of their clothing. Now both completely naked, she settled on top of Lena, her thigh pressing between Lena’s legs providing friction as their mouths met in fierce kiss. Kara didn’t want this to end, she didn’t want to lose the feeling of Lena’s hot skin against her own, Lena’s hips thrusting against her. Seeking out friction and pressing warmth and wetness against Kara’s thigh. Kara moaned into Lena’s ear, “God, you get so wet for me”

 

But as Lena whimpered out, “Supergirl,” Kara felt a pang. She wanted to hear her real name spill from Lena’s lips, she wanted to stay the night. She didn’t want to have to come and go through balcony doors for secrecy, although she was sure that would continue for convenience. As Kara moved her weight, shifting so she could bring her hand to now feel Lena’s wet centre with no barrier, she knew this would be the last time she slept with Lena as Supergirl. She just hoped it wouldn’t be the last time ever.

 

***

 

“Kara, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Lena said and smiled as Kara walked into her office, “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

“No, No,” Kara adjusted her glasses; she felt like a ball of nerves. More so than usual with Lena now staring at her. Kara realised she hadn’t said anything else. Her fingers fidgeted around the strap of her handbag and she let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Do take a seat, Kara,” Lena was smirking at her now as she watched Kara somehow struggle with the simple task of sitting down. 

 

“I...actually it’s a personal visit,” Kara said. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Lena was waiting patiently, her eyes fixed on Kara, giving her unwavering attention. It made Kara feel important, having Lena Luthor give her her complete attention. She wondered if this was something Lena was just naturally good at: Kara had watched Lena fix others her attention but it was a different type of stare, one that had them cowering. Kara wondered how Lena had gotten so good at being able to stare someone down so easily.  

 

“Would you like to go out for dinner sometime this week?” Kara rushed out her request. She carefully watched as Lena quirked an eyebrow and realised she probably needed to clarify, “I mean as a date, as a romantic date.”

Lena was staring at her still, and although she’d barely had time to reply, Kara found herself launching into further explanation, “Like, I’d really like to go out, and maybe kiss you at the end of the night, after something romantic, not like it has to be white table cloth and candlelight. But just the two of us”

 

“Kara” Lena interrupted her and Kara blushed deeply. “I’d love to.” Kara looked up and met her eyes and smiled.  _ Step One complete _ .

 

“But,” Lena continued and Kara’s heart sunk, “I think I need to break it off with someone I’ve been seeing.” 

 

Everything inside Kara churned, her brain caught up and she realised Lena was talking about Supergirl and she suddenly blurted out,“No, you don’t.”

 

Lena frowned at Kara’s response and looked at Kara in confusion.

 

“Honestly Kara, I’m not interesting in dating more than one person. It’s a casual thing anyway. Besides I’m too busy to keep up with more than one partner,” Lena paused and her voice softened before she said, “There’s nothing more I want than to be with you.”

 

Kara’s heart swelled but she knew she had to tell Lena the truth, “No I don’t mean like that. Actually, I have something else to talk to you about.” 

 

Kara stood up. She wasn’t sure how to best explain this so she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the ‘S’ beneath. Lena stared at it for a moment, her face unreadable now.

“Get out,” Lena’s voice was steady. A moment of her defences down and now everything was back up. She was holding back any emotion at all from her voice. It was a level of guarded Kara hadn’t seen directed  at her before.

 

Kara didn’t know what to say or how to react. Of all the ways she thought that may have gone, this was the one she’d really hoped wouldn’t happen. She quickly buttoned her shirt back up, grabbed her handbag and left the office. She stopped by Jess’s desk, the heavy door of Lena’s office now closed behind her. Kara stopped there, Jess was looking at her curiously.

 

“I think we had a fight,” Kara offered as an explanation, looking around the reception room. She paused by Jess’s desk, taking a moment before leaving, a part of her wishing Lena would call her back.

 

Then Jess’s phone rang.

 

“Yes, Ms Luthor,” Jess answered as she started clicking away at something on the computer. Kara briefly thought to tune in her super hearing but realised that given that Lena was already furious with her, it wouldn’t be a good idea. 

 

“Yes, it’s all internal meetings,” Jess was saying, “I’ll reschedule everything.”

 

Jess fixed a glare at Kara and Kara realised she should probably leave the office now. She didn't know what to do or say. Jess was still glaring at her and her feet finally moved to the elevator. It felt like an eternity waiting for it to arrive: Kara wanted to turn back and try and speak to Lena, but she knew she needed to respect Lena’s instruction to leave.

 

Kara wasn't sure what to do once she left the L-Corp offices. She went back to her own work and tried to concentrate on her latest assignment from Snapper. Instead she kept picking up her phone, wondering if she should message Lena, wondering if she stared at it enough, if Lena would reach out to her instead.

 

Instead, she messaged Alex. She typed out everything, then deleted it and started again. Finally she settled on:

_ ‘I messed up. Lena is mad at me. What do I do?’  _

 

_ ‘Give her some space’  _ was the sage advice from her big sister. 

 

That night, Alex and Maggie dropped by with pizza and ice cream and let Kara vent. She knew there was a lecture on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but her sister thankfully held back. They could see Kara was beating herself up enough and she didn’t need her sister joining in. Maggie offered up Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough: Kara knew she’d really messed up if Maggie wasn’t trying to convince her to try the vegan stuff. 

 

Kara gave Lena space for two days before finally texting her: 

 

_ ‘I'm sorry, can we talk?’ _

 

Lena didn't respond and Alex brought over more ice cream and a shoulder for Kara to cry on. 

 

“Give her time.” Alex gave the same advice, “She agreed to the date, she's obviously hurt about the whole situation but eventually, she might want to talk” Alex advised. 

 

“But she might not want anything anymore.” Kara sniffled in reply. 

 

“Maybe not, but that's for you to talk through when she's ready.” Alex pulled her sister into another hug. 

 

It was another three days before Lena messaged. 

 

‘ _ I think we should talk _ ’

 

Kara wanted to rush right over but it took two more days patiently waiting for an opening in Lena's schedule. Or for Lena to stop stalling: she’d never had to wait for Lena’s schedule before.

 

Finally Kara arrived at L-Corp, 7pm sharp as Lena had requested. Most of the office had emptied out and Jess was packing up as she let Lena know Kara had arrived. Kara knocked tentatively before stepping into Lena’s office.

 

The first words out of Lena's mouth surprised Kara. 

 

“Kara, I’m sorry, I was a bit overwhelmed,” Lena said, sounding deeply apologetic, “I was hurt and I didn’t know how to react.”

 

Lena stepped into Kara’s personal space and tentatively placed a hand on Kara’s hip. Lena’s  hand lightly resting there at first, keeping Kara an arm’s length away. Lena then moved closer, slipping the hand to the small of Kara’s back and pulling her into a hug. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kara, I freaked out a bit there,” Lena mumbled into Kara’s ear.

 

“I’m sorry I sprung it all on you like that,” Kara said: she didn’t want Lena to blame herself for this. Kara knew it was her fault they had ended up here: she shouldn’t have let things carry on for so long.

 

“I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen the other night,” Lena started to explain, “I thought you were trying to break it off. I wasn’t ready for it to end with Supergirl I think I knew, deep down, I knew you were the same person. I just felt so stupid when you confirmed it. All this time I’ve had the woman I wanted in my bed.” 

 

“I’m pretty sneaky,” Kara tried to reassure Lena but the other woman let out a short laugh at this. 

 

“Your disguise is a pair of glasses Kara,” Lena chuckled, “I’m sorry, I think it works because people don’t want to know, they don’t look too closely at Kara Danvers. They see the symbol when they look at Supergirl. And I didn’t want to know.”

 

Lena took a breath, pulled back from the embrace, and moved to the sofa in her office. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d keep a secret like that from me so I didn’t want to believe it was true.”

 

Lena dropped down onto the sofa and signalled for Kara to join her. Once Kara was settled next to her, she continued,

 

“I was actually pretty sure you were Supergirl until the first time we slept together. I convinced myself that you would tell me who you were. That if Supergirl was Kara, or anyone I knew. I thought you’d tell me, that you wouldn’t have gotten involved without telling me.” 

 

Lena looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap, “I honestly couldn’t believe I’d convinced myself of something so stupid. I spent a few days being mad at myself for being so blind. Then I was mad at you for lying to me,” Lena didn’t look up, but Kara could see the tears pricking the corner of her eyes, “Then I asked you to talk and honestly I went right back to being mad at myself for a few days.”

 

Kara watched Lena carefully; she waited as she watched Lena draw in a deep breath, still staring at her hands. Kara continued with Alex’s advice: give her space, give her time. She waited for Lena to continue.

 

“I didn’t see it because I didn’t think I could have both. I thought if I was lucky enough that Supergirl was interested in sex with me, she wouldn’t also want to date me, And I thought I wouldn’t have a chance with sweet Kara Danvers. I figured since you hadn’t confirmed my suspicion, then Supergirl just wanted sex. I didn’t want to believe you were the same person and that was all I’d ever have.”

 

“You do have a chance with her,” Kara slipped her fingers through Lena’s, joining their hands together, “You’ve always had a chance. I was just sort of intimidated by you,” Kara blushed under Lena’s gaze now. “I didn’t think Kara Danvers would measure up to Lena Luthor’s standards.”

 

“So it was easier to bed me as Supergirl?” Lena asked. Kara nodded in reply. Lena smiled, then leaned closer, lifted her other hand to Kara’s cheek and moved Kara so they were inches apart from a kiss.

 

Kara smiled and closed the distance with a short kiss. Soft and everything she’d imagined it would be to kiss Lena with a promise of more than sex. They pulled apart slightly, so their foreheads were pressed together.

 

“I think we skipped the dinner there, I’m sorry,” Lena smiled cheekily at Kara, still remembering Kara’s rant that had brought them here.

 

“I’d still like to take you out,” Kara said. Her heart rate picked up, and she could hear Lena’s also picking up speed, “I want to do things right, I want to give you everything,” Kara smiled softly, not quite believing she was being given this chance, “I want to make it up to you, for being so stupid and scared and messing it all up the first time.”

 

“I’d still love to, I’d also like to kiss you again,” Lena said as she leaned in again and kissed Kara. It felt more like the times she’d kissed her as Supergirl now, passion quickly building between them until Lena pulled back, leaving Kara pushing forward towards empty space and pouting when she realised Lena was ending the little make-out session.

 

“Pick me up at 8 tonight?” Lena asked as she stood from the sofa.

 

“Of course.” Kara smiled, suddenly feeling awkward sitting in Lena’s office. She quickly gathered her things and moved to the door. She paused and looked back at Lena at her desk and said, “I’ll see you tonight then” 


End file.
